Take Me Along
by animemiki
Summary: crossover with Fruits Basket. What happens when Miki becomes friends with the Sohmas? Complete and total chaos, as if her own family wasn't enough...


Chapter 1 - Wander Off

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARMALADE BOY OR FRUITS BASKET!!

(A/N: FIRST fanfic, go easy on me people!)

* * *

(Miki's POV)

I find myself waking up at seven in the morning, it's still too early but well I better get up so I won't be late for school. I know if I go back to sleep then I will be late. I wonder if Yuu is awake? I get up I walk out of my room and head towards the bathroom. I was about to enter but then I notice that Yuu got up and, was headed to the bathroom too. So I decide to wait. I go back to my room and drop on to my bed.

"I'm so tired I wish there was no school," I mumble into the blankets beneath. There was a knock on the door. I answer, " YEA?!"

" Never mind I thought you were asleep, " Yuu says, "Can I come in?", he asks.

"Yeah." I answer. He enters and looks at me. "Do you want to go shopping with me after school? I need to find something for Mom and Dads anniversary tomorrow."

Oops. That's right, I completely forgot about that!!!

"Sure I'll go, I still haven't gotten anything for them either" I say. "Why don't we chip in together to get them something nice instead of each of us getting different things?" Yuu suggests in a tired voice.

"Good Idea!" I reply trying not to sound so tired, "Okay then" he said. When he left I got up and finally went towards the bathroom. When I get out I was thinking to my self what I should get for Mom and dad. Well I'll think about it later. When I get back to my bedroom I change and then head downstairs. I see Yuu already eating and reading Sunday's newspaper, even though it was Monday.

" Why are you reading the Sunday's newspaper?"

He looks at me then answers, "I didn't read it yesterday so I wanted to read it today."

I didn't say anything; I just sat down onto the chair and began to eat my breakfast. When I finish eating I get up and wash my plate. Then I go off to get my stuff for school

Even though it was still pretty early, I wanted to leave and walk for a while.

"Where are you going?" Yuu asks when he sees me getting ready so soon.

"To school, I want to leave early" I say. Then I walk out the door. I decide that I would walk to the park. I take a short cut through the woods, even though I've never gone through here, I'm sure it's not easy to get lost in. While walking in the woods I see a house nearby. I wonder who lives there? Probably some elderly people. I go down the hill towards the house. When I arrive at the house I look in and say, "Anybody there?"

There was no answer. Maybe there's nobody home? I don't know whether I should leave or enter. I've heard stories where old people leave by themselves and drop dead, only to be found weeks later. With that thought in mind, I decide to enter. I take one step onto the porch and was about to open the door, when the door opens.

"What do you know, we have a visitor?" a tall guy in a kimono says. This guy was definitely not old at all. I was sure my face was red from embarrassment.

"Well um… you see I was just wandering around and… well… I saw the house and well I wanted to…. See who was there" I say, not really knowing what to say.

"Shigure!!" a girl shouts over from the inside.

"Over here Tohru!!" the guy answers. So that's his name…. Well this was certainly a bad mistake. This guy wasn't old and the girl inside didn't sound elderly either.

I see a young girl emerge onto the porch; she seems to be about my age as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were busy, " she says, a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry I'm not busy at all " the guy named, Shigure, says all too cheerfully.

"Um.. I'm sorry about this, I didn't mean to disturb," I say timidly. I'm so embarrassed. I shouldn't have come here. GOD I'M SO STUPID!!

"I'm sorry, I never caught your name," the guy says.

"Ah! Right, sorry, umm, my name is Miki" I say bowing slightly. He nods while saying, "I'm Shigure and this here is Tohru," he says gesturing towards the girl.

"Well I got to go I don't want to be late for school," I quickly say, and was about to turn away when Shigure says, "Don't worry! Stay for a bit, it's only seven-thirty. You can leave with Tohru, seeing from your uniform, I'm guessing you both go to the same school," he says triumphantly. As if he just figured out a great secret.

"Its okay I don't want to be any trouble,"

"No, no! Don't worry its not a bother at all!" Tohru says with a smile.

"Um…. Okay" I reply and so before I knew it, I find myself inside their home. When I enter I see that there were two guys there sitting at the table. The one guy with orange hair looks angry, as the same with the other guy sitting across. It seems as though they were fighting or something. The orange haired guy looks up at me with an angry like expression, while the other has yet to notice my entrance.

* * *

Hope you enjoy the story so far!! I'll get the next chapter up soon!! 


End file.
